familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel O. Brumfield (1876-1963)
}} PAPA SAM BUILT THE FIRST AND ONLY SEARS-ROEBUCK HOUSE IN WHATHALL COUNTY BETWEEN 1908 AND 1909. IT'S ESTIMATED COST WAS $1,000. IT WAS OF THE VICTORIAN STYLE AND HAD GINGER BREAD TRIM. THE HOUSE WAS SHIPPED TO MCCOMB BY TRAIN WHERE HE HAD TO GO PICK IT UP BY WAGON AND MULES. (SEE BELOW) HE WAS NOTED AS ONE OF THE RICHEST MEN IN THE COUNTY, AS WELL AS QUITE A CHARACTER. IT APPEARS HE WAS QUITE A LADIES MAN. HE MARRIED AND DIVORCED FOUR TIMES. HE WENT TO JAIL supposedly AT LEAST TWICE; ONCE FOR MOONSHINE AND ANOTHER FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER. In July, 1910, WHILE IN SARTINSVILLE, at the Methodist church, Sam got into an argument with two men over one of them tearing the dress of a young lady. Sam ended up shooting TOBIAS THORNHILL. THORNHILL WAS PARALYZED THE REST OF HIS LIFE. SAM WAS sentenced to five years of hard labor on Feb 15, 1912. The trial took place approximately Feb 12-16, 1912. Sam's attorney was C.V. Ratcliffe. On May 27, 1912 an appeal supposedly because the husband of a third cousin of Tobias Thornhill (Nelson Thompson) was on the jury. Another account says he was LET OUT OF JAIL WHEN IT WAS DISCOVERED THAT THE BULLET WAS LEAD AND SAM ALWAYS MADE HIS OWN BULLETS WITH STEEL JACKETS. (These men were: Tobias Liston Thornhill (1890-1925, buried Holly Springs Cemetery, Marion Co.) son of William Thornhill and Elizabeth Dunaway; and Wallace Edward Price (1891-1954, son of Jimmy E. Price and Sallie Carney). See article from the Magnolia Gazette, July 20, 1910 and court records Feb 1912. SAM SEEMED TO HAVE BEEN VERY CLOSE TO HIS MOTHER. HE WAS THE ONE OF ALL THE BROTHERS AND SISTERS THAT TOOK CARE OF HER IN HER OLD AGE. Social Security Number 426-72 -1677 WORLD WAR 1 DRAFT REGISTRATION SAYS NAME WAS SAMUEL OMELIA BRUMFIELD. LIVED AT JAYESS, MS Sam filed for divorce from Lestie 1922, but withdrew complaint Nov, 1922. Edith granted divorce from Sam Nov 18, 1930. Sam granted a divorce from Minnie Lee Nov, 1935. She came back to live with him but they never remarried. DIVORCED ELIZA 1912. LOCATING AND IDENTIFYING MAIL ORDER HOUSE PART NUMBERS The wooden parts of a kit house were numbered in order to facilitate construction. After the house is built, it is usually possible to see some of these numbers. Presence of part numbers constitutes proof that the house is in fact a mail order kit. The style of the numbering may be a good indicator of which company built the house. The numbers are not visible on every board, so it may take a few minutes and a good flashlight to find one. Look on basement ceiling joists, attic rafters, basement stair risers and treads, wall studs - any visible board which has not been painted. 1. SEARS part numbers are stamped on the wood in dark blue, black or gray ink. They are just over one inch high, and almost always consist of a capital letter followed by one or more numerals, for example: A159, L23, C2. The numbers are usually found near the end of a board, on the wider surface (for example, on the 4" side of a 2X4). Sears numbers after 1933 may be stamped in red ink and smaller. The parts were not numbered before 1915, when Sears first produced kit homes. Model number or order number may be handwritten in grease pencil. __SHOWFACTBOX__